


A florist, a single dad, and two roses

by audeamus



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus/pseuds/audeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a universe where Keith had a baby girl and didn't go into TV, but managed to find Anderson. pure fluff. you'll know Gracie if you know fnordine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A florist, a single dad, and two roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"Daddy! DADDY!"

Keith chuckled and picked his little girl up. "What is it sweetie?"

"There's a pretty man in the rose bushes!"

"Oh, is there?"

Gracie nodded and pointed toward a small shop with her gloved hand, the window slightly fogged but Keith could see a display of roses. Indeed there was a young man arranging the display, moving the blossoms into what looked like an appealing arrangement.

"Would you like a rose, baby?"

She nodded. "And you have to talk to him, ok?"

He chuckled again, ducking into the store and letting her down, allowing her to examine the various bouquets and plants. He took a moment to breathe in the fresh fragrance. He already missed summer; New York was deep in another bitter winter. But, it was close to Christmas, so he was taking Gracie around and showing her how the city looked around the holidays. He also took the time to get a good, long look at the florist who was very pretty. He had grey-white hair, but a young face. Keith could tell this man enjoyed the season too, by how light his blue eyes were.

He decided to hell with it and walked up near the window, offering a shy smile. "Hey."

The young man was slightly startled and almost stumbled off his step stool. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Erm, yes. My daughter would like a rose. I'll take one pink one for her and a red one."

He smiled and Keith squinted to read his name tag: Anderson. "That's sweet, I don't get many customers like you."

"Yeah well.." Keith glanced over his shoulder. "She's my world."

"Tell you what.. I'll let you have them, no charge."

Keith's head snapped back. "What? That's not.. "

"Hey, call it an infection of the season." Keith was handed the two roses, but still he shuffled and looked anxious. "Anything else I can do?" Pretty blue eyes widened in surprise as a red rose was offered to him.

"I'm Keith... would you like to have dinner with me, Anderson?"

"I-"Anderson blushed furiously and hesitated before taking the red rose from Keith's huge hand, just to be polite. "We just met, and...."

Gracie stepped forward, a giant smile on her face, extending to Anderson her hand; waving the rose she just got from Anderson and her father.

"Then please, have dinner with me!" She grabbed Anderson's hand. "You are handsome and I'm sure you'll be charming!" Anderson laughed. "Please? My daddy makes a mean pasta."

Keith grinned over his glasses, "She might be exaggerating a little but I do make good lasagna."

Anderson laughed softer this time, "Er well... how can I say no?"

******

"Yay you found the house!" Gracie opened the door to a flushed and nervous Anderson, ushering him in. "There's a fire going in the living room if you're cold.. I'll go help daddy in the kitchen, k?" She trotted off, after showing him where to put his shoes.

Anderson smiled, relaxing a little already, brushing the snow from his shoulders. He heard a low chuckle through a doorway, guessing that's where the kitchen was.

"Make yourself at home! Should be ready in 5 or 10 minutes, if a certain short _someone_ gets the table set.. "

"Alright!" He then heard the clacking of dishes and low conversation, and decided to examine the room. It was a warm shade of red with dark wood trim. The fireplace indeed had a nice crackling fire going, and two of the walls were covered in books of various thicknesses and sizes. There many large, rather comfy looking chairs scattered around the room, along with what looked like half empty mugs on the tables.

Anderson looked closely at the walls and mantle, examining the photographs. He found pictures of Keith with a smaller Gracie on his shoulders, walking along beaches, boardwalks, on forest trails, and at baseball stadiums. He could see pictures with Gracie at bat, or out in the field on what looked like a bright summer day. He felt a warm glow at the huge smiles on their faces in many of the pictures.

"Andy! Dinner's ready!"

"Honey, don't call him that without asking if it's ok."

He chuckled walking through the door into what appeared to be the dining room. The aroma of garlic and tomato sauce filled his nose, as he took in the proud grins of father and daughter.

"It looks fantastic."

"Too bad Daddy can't have the bread-sticks. "

Keith chuckled softly. "I have a gluten allergy, but they compliment the other things so well, I had to bake you some."

Gracie pulled out his chair and they all settled into a comfortable chatter. Keith told stories about places the two had visited around the country. Anderson told them about how he used to work for a small time TV channel, but how he had developed an interest in wildlife and botany out of what seemed like nowhere.

"I think its a connection to the outdoors I didn't have in the city, but I found it on assignment for Channel One."

"Do you like flying kites?"

Anderson blinked. "I.. I haven't flown one since I was a kid."

"Do.. you want to? Maybe when Daddy's too busy?"

Anderson looked over at Keith, saw he had a bright smile and was nodding slightly.

"I'd love to, Gracie."

She turned to Keith too. "I like him. You can keep him."

*****

Once all the dishes had been washed and put away, Anderson settled into a buttery soft leather chair almost sinking into its depths. Keith leaned back into a two-seater, with Gracie curled up halfway onto his lap. She looked ready to nod off, and as Anderson checked the clock over the fireplace, it must have been close to her bedtime.

He felt that warm glow in his chest again as he watched Keith stroke her hair. He was bemused at how things seemed to just fit, but the combination of a home cooked meal and the connection those two seemed to have (and how they clearly wanted to share it with him) made him wonder.

They fell into a more quiet conversation, sitting a foot or so apart. Gracie's eyes slid shut around ten o'clock, and Keith quietly excused himself to tuck her into bed.

Anderson smiled on his return, "She's a great kid.. very bold for her age, if the flower shop is anything to go by. "

Keith agreed. "You really wouldn't mind.. going to the park with us? I'm never too busy for her."

He shook his head. "No, don't mind at all. I even could bring my spaniel, she's good with kids, I promise." Anderson shuffled over and dropped ungracefully into the two-seater, "Erm.. can I ask..?" He looked in the direction of Gracie's room, hoping Keith got the message.

"She had a surrogate. The mom has a partner, we see them every now and then, but not too often. We both have busy lives."

"You know.. you never did say what it is you do, care to enlighten me?" Anderson smiled.

Keith shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "I'm a sports writer, but I've looked into doing more political writing.. probably not a good topic to bring up on the first date."

"Any particular team..? Or sport for that matter?"

"Yankees, pretty often. I'm more a baseball than a football or basketball person. I like the history of the game and the stories of the players." Anderson liked how his eyes lit up at that last part. "Sorry.. am I boring you already with this kind of thing?"

"No.. it's actually.. I think I've been to a few games as a kid. I'd like to try it again, so it's a good thing I met you."

He felt an arm go around his shoulders and the sensation of being pulled closer. "It's getting kind of late. You wanna camp out here for the night?"

"I... that's a bit odd for a first night." Anderson could feel himself blushing a little.

"C'mon. It's snowing like crazy and almost midnight. It's not as if I'm not bringing you back to my bed and having my wicked way with you.. " Already Anderson knew he would never be able to resist that grin.

"Ok.. " He leaned up to leave a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, but Keith turned at the last minute, cupping his cheek in one hand, and planting a very gentle kiss on his lips. They both lingered, allowing warm breath to puff over skin; Keith wrapped both arms around him, holding Anderson for a few more minutes as if he didn't want to let go just yet.

Anderson found himself focusing on various senses and parts of the room. The fire was still burning steadily, though sparks would crackle and shoot up now and then. He turned his head into Keith and noticed there was a lingering smell of soap, but also a splash of cologne (not too much thankfully). He found a nook to press his face, realizing just how much he missed something like this.

Eventually though, Keith stood up, retrieved some pillows and another blanket for him. "I'll make some breakfast for you and I get an early start for work, that alright?" When he got a nod of acknowledgment, he gave Anderson another light kiss goodnight on the lips, shutting off all the lights, leaving only the glowing ashes.


End file.
